


Chocolates for Yosuke

by ChronicMisfit



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Simping for Yosuke, Spoilers, Valentine's Day, Yu is a womanizer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicMisfit/pseuds/ChronicMisfit
Summary: Reader-chan is the only girl in the party who is not in love with our beloved protagonist, but that's only because she loves Yosuke.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Chocolates for Yosuke

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic exists to celebrate my brother finally beating P4G. And because Yosuke is my favorite character.

You walk to school, a few meters ahead of you your leader, Yu Narukami, and your mutual friend are walking to school as well.

“Yo, Sanzo” Yosuke calls out to Yu as he catches up with him.

Yosuke then proceeds to mention the peeping that you would rather not remember, so you try to tune them out.

Suddenly, you hear something that tunes you back in.

“…If I just end up getting ‘friend’ chocolates… I’ll never live it down.”

Little does the clumsy boy know, but you plan on giving him chocolates later today. See, ever since the team saved you from your shadow, you’ve had a major crush on Yosuke Hanamura. Some may call you a fool, some may call you crazy, but you don’t care.

You check your bag to make sure the chocolates you made for everyone, especially the ones for Yosuke, are in your bag. A relieved sigh escapes you when you see the cute wrapped bag intended for your current friend.

Here’s hoping you don’t blow this.

* * *

After school, you stand outside the second-year classroom, just outside the view of your friends. Your current goal is to find an opening to go in.

“I know I’m getting some for sure today.” You hear him say.

You freak out. Is Yosuke getting chocolates from somebody else? Does he know that you like him? Which would be worse?

“Y/N-chan? What are you doing here?”

Startled, you turn to see the school idol, Rise Kujikawa. “Oh. Rise, I didn’t see you there. Um… I’m trying to hype myself up before giving someone chocolate.”

“Oh, in that case, I hope it goes well for you.” Rise says cheerfully before going inside. You hear her say, “Oh, are you guys handing out chocolate? Good timing!”

You turn around, re-thinking your plan, and almost walk into Naoto Shirogane.

“Be careful there, Y/N-chan.” Naoto starts, “What are you doing standing outside of the second-year room?”

You pull out your chocolates for everyone “I want to give out chocolates to everyone, but I need a moment before I go in.”

Naoto nods “Alright, then I’ll head inside.”

A moment after Naoto goes in, Rise comes out of the room. You pull the chocolates intended for her out of your bag and call out before she can get far, “Rise! Here.”

Rise turns to you, “Oh, thank you Y/N! Here are your chocolates from me, for always lending your ear when I want to vent.”

“It was nothing” You reply, taking the chocolates.

After Rise walks away, Naoto comes out of the room, a similar exchange plays out between the two of you. It seems that now it’s your time to enter the room. You walk over to the group and you hear Yosuke saying, “Guess we’re spending time with EACH OTHER today!”

You clear your throat, gaining the attention of your five friends. “I brought chocolates for you all, but… Yosuke, there isn’t one for you here because I, uh, I’d like to talk to you later.” You rush out of there, leaving the chocolates for your friends, barring Yosuke, before anyone can respond.

Ten minutes later, just when you were starting to think you should give up. Yosuke comes over and asks “So, what was that about back there, huh?”

Your face goes red, and you mumble “I, I made you chocolates for Valentine’s Day.” You hold out the well decorated bag of chocolates that you specially made for Yosuke.

“These are for me…?” Yosuke speaks in disbelief. You nod. “Does this mean you like me?” Yosuke wonders.

“I’ve always liked you, Senpai. Since the moment I met you.” You tell him.

Yosuke stares in disbelief. After a moment, his face breaks out in a grin and he takes the chocolate from you, “I like you too, Y/N.”

Now it’s your turn to be shocked, “I-I thought you like Rise!”

“I did, but she obviously likes Yu, so I got over her. And then we saved you. You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met. I never said anything about it because I didn’t want you to get uncomfortable.” Yosuke explains.

You blush, “So, do you want to spend some time together?”

“Of course, I do.” Yosuke says.


End file.
